Lex's Past Bray's Future
by TribeKitten
Summary: When a mysterious girl enters the rebel camp, she turns Lex and Bray’s world upside down. Will the secretes she holds be the beginning of the end, or will she be the one that finally brings peace to the city? Originally posted on the Tribe world BB.
1. Remembering the past

Lex laid awake in his bed at the Rebel HQ he was up early that day. He gazed at the ceiling, he had that dream again he was at his house, on the day that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He kept going through the chain of events wondering if he did or said something different then maybe things would be different now. As he looked back he realized it had been almost a year to date. He remembered, he had awoke early that day too not because he wanted to but because his father was waking him up. He can still remember every detail of that morning; one of the few things that stuck out the most was the fact that for the first time his father sounded concerned for him.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
"Come on Lex we don't have much time you need to wake up. Lexington Sean Bock, wake up right NOW!!! You two must leave now they are evacuating and I do not want you two separated you have to leave and hide. You don't have to worry about anything I have made sure that you will be safe, but if you don't get up now then I can't guarantee anything. Except the fact that you two will never see each other again!!!!!!" His father shouted  
  
With that Lex shot out of bed like he was on fire.   
  
"What do you mean?" Lex demanded.   
  
"Lex move it we have to leave now!" A voice said from behind his father.   
  
Lex pushed past his father.   
  
"What's going on are you okay, are you...?" he asked as his voice broke a bit.   
  
"No I am fine we just need to leave, now." The person said.   
  
You two if anything happens remember your story and stay together. Lex's father said as they headed down stairs.  
  
At the bottom of the steps were two semi-small bags. They had just moved into the house not more than a days ago and had to pack a small bag each just incase. Lex remembered how he wished he packed his bag a bit lighter. His thoughts were interrupted.   
  
"Lex are you awake yet?" Ebony shouted as she kicked the side his stomach.  
  
This pulled him him back to reality. He wanted to remember but it was hard and painful but he would never let himself forget. It was his fault and some how he need to fix it or at least make up for it.   
  
"Whoa you looked deep in thought hope you didn't hurt yourself doing that." Ebony said with a smirk on her face. "Now wake up Bray is outside covering your guard duty. So get your butt out there!! Ebony continued  
  
"Okay, in a minute I am going to get something to eat first. If that is okay with you?"   
  
Ebony had an expression of disbelief on her face. Lex had never seen that look before, but then the reason why came to him. It was because he was actually semi-nice to her when he said that. Lex quickly snapped back to his old self adding.   
  
"Besides he is probably out there just waiting for Amber to come back. Don't know why he will be with another blonde in a month." Lex said sounding certain.   
  
"How do you know that?" Ebony said as she raised one of her eyebrows.   
  
Lex realized quickly what he had done and then started to stumble his words a bit, but soon regained his tone and covered his tracks.   
  
"Well you know Bray he just can't make up his mind. Plus if you haven't noticed Pride is still not back. The way I figure it is nature boy and Amber are probably in the woods some where making with cuddles if you know what I mean." Lex said as a coy smile grew on his lips  
  
"Oh get over it Lex just because you miss Tai-san..." Ebony said with disgust in her voice  
  
"Hey!!" Lex shouted cutting her off. "Don't you bring Tai-san into this. We all know you have a thing for Pride and don't want to hear that he could actually care for Amber more than you just like Bray does." With that Lex got up and left leaving Ebony to fume over what she knew was the truth.   
  
As Lex left for the kitchen area his thoughts were drawn back to that day. How he wished he could forget that day or even redo it.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
As they were leaving the people that were helping evacuate all the kids were right there at the door.   
  
Good your ready come on lets go it is not safe for you here. One said grabbing a hold of both their arms.   
  
Lex knew that he would be able to out run them but if he did he would be alone. So Lex watched helplessly as they were both put in to the van. Which was one of the last times they saw each other.   
  
As they were in the van she stared out the window. She saw their neighbor house and she regretted not going over and introducing herself. She had to smile at herself. What a stupid thought to have at a time like this. She thought to herself.  
  
Lex asked  
  
She was about ready to speak but one of the people told them to be quite. She was on the phone letting the base know that all the children in the area have been evacuated.   
  
~End of Flashback~   
  
As Bray stood outside his thoughts turned to Amber. He could swear that if he thought about her and how it was before all of this happened then maybe he could love her like he did before. He still loved her just not the way she loved him. He remembered the other day, it was just after the chosen attacked them when they were trying to capture Trudy and un-brainwash her. Amber was a mess she thought Dal had died, and in that moment they both were weak. Amber never regretted that moment but Bray thought that maybe they should have waited. The next day Dal came back a bit beaten up but fine. His thoughts then turned to Danni, he felt horrible about what happened to her he needed to find her but then what would happen after that he didn't love her like that either. He loved them both as if they were his sisters. As he pulled himself out of his thoughts he noticed a figure in woods moving closer to the camp. At first he thought it might be Pride but as the figure got closer he could tell that it wasn't Pride. This person was too small to be him, maybe. Oh how he hoped it would be anyone else but Amber he still needed time to think. He wanted to be alone to figure things out so much has happened. The person was now close enough that he could tell it was not Amber the person was a bit taller and thinner than Amber. The person was now close enough that Bray could talk to them.   
  
"Stop, who are you, what business do you have here?" Bray asked with a forceful tone.   
  
The person stopped for a second and was about to talk when Bray felt a shiver run down his back he could tell the person no longer was looking at him even though he could not see the persons face. It was like he wasn't even there, the next thing he knows is he is on his back and the person is now walking towards Lex and Ebony.   
  
"Hey stop I don't want to hurt you." Bray heard Lex saying.   
  
The person stopped. As Bray got up, he saw the person was now taking off their cloak. As the cloak fell to the ground long strawberry blonde hair fell over the back and shoulders of the person. Bray looked on in amazement both Lex and Ebony had expressions of pure shock on their faces, which Bray thought probably matched his own. He could have sworn that the person who had flipped him was a man he had never known a girl to have that much strength. Bray's thoughts were once again interrupted when the girl finally spoke.   
  
"Lexington?" a tear-filled voice questioned   
  
Lex embraced her tightly.   
  
Bray was given a even bigger shock as he saw tears fall from Lex's face. Bray had never seen Lex cry not even when Zandra and the baby died. A few of the mallrats said that he had cried but would leave when he did, so no one would see him. But now he was openly letting his emotions out. Final the silence that seemed to last a lifetime was broken.   
  
"Kimiko is that really you?" The girl just nodded right before she collapsed in Lex's arms.   
  
Lex screamed which brought both Ebony and Bray out of shock. Dal came running out to see what was going on. 


	2. Who is She

Lex picked the motionless body up and called out for Dal.   
  
"Dal please you have to help her!!" Lex said as more tears rolled down his face.   
  
Dal followed Lex into the room they had set up to use as an infirmary. Lex was holding on to Kimiko's hand. Dal was trying his hardest to examine her but Lex kept getting in his way.   
  
"Is she going be okay? What is wrong with her? Dal tell me NOW!!!" Lex yelled as he grabbed   
Dal by the shoulder as if to shake the answers out of him.   
  
"Can someone please get him out of here so I can examine her with out my life being at risk? Dal said   
  
It took both Bray and Ebony to drag him out of the room. When they final got him completely out of the room and the door closed behind them, Lex started to calmed down enough to talk in semi-complete sentences. Which Bray used to ask him questions about this mysteries girl, this Kimiko he thought Lex had called her. But soon all of his questions were buried by Ebony's first comment.   
  
"She can't be alive I saw her die. I tried to save her but I couldn't." Ebony said in a whisper that   
  
Lex heard this with in seconds Lex had her against the wall his hand around Ebony's throat.   
  
What do you mean you saw her die? If this is your fault I swear..." he started to threaten   
  
"Lex calm down" Bray said as he put his hand on Lex's arm get him to loosen his grip on Ebony's   
neck.   
  
"Okay both of you who is this girl and how do you know her? Ebony you go first before Lex totally loses it." Bray said while he pull Lex to the other side of the small hall.   
  
Ebony looked up at the ceiling as she began to tell them that shortly after she had joined the Locos that Zoot gloated about how they had kidnapped a girl and pretended to be her rescuers just so they could use her. No one knew why they wanted to use her. But Lex knew he knew all to well why, but he couldn't believe she would have told Zoot. Ebony started to speak again. Lex listened very impatiently yet never taking his eyes of the door that lead to where she was.   
  
"The girl was Kimiko," Ebony continued "normally I would have enjoyed playing along with the story just so I could crush her later with the truth. But I couldn't there was something about her that was different she seemed to know but acted like she didn't care like. Final one day I saw what her plan was she had told Zoot about some family member that she was taken from. She asked Zoot if he could use his power and influence to find them. Zoot must have liked her cause he did it. A few weeks passed and he final found whomever she was looking for he was going to go to them for her. But I guess he got side tracked by you Bray and the news of Trudy and the baby. Well any way after Zoot died and Jaffa joined us he decided it was her fault that Zoot died. Then when she said she was leaving because she didn't like what they were doing. That was the final piece of Jaffa's warped little investigation and proved that it was her fault. You see Zoot kept her in the camp saying it was too dangerous for her out there. So she learned to trust only a few people in the tribe. Jaffa used that to his advantage then he decided to send her to Zoot. He got her to go with him into one of the small old factors that was by the locos camp and set fire to the place. I tired to get her out but the building exploded. I mourned for months she was the only one I felt I could truly trust. We were close friends I didn't find out the truth until after I became a Mallrat." Ebony finally finished.  
  
Her head racing trying to figure out how she survived. She had never felt more guilty or such relief now that she knew she wasn't died.   
  
"That better be the truth or so help me Ebony you will wish that it was you in that explosion." Lex threatened  
  
"Lex this is no time for threats. So how do you know her?' Bray said putting his hand on Lex's shoulder incase he decided to go for Ebony's throat again.   
  
"Yeah Lex how do you know her or should I say how well you always like taking advantage of young girls." Ebony smugly asked  
  
With that Lex knocked Bray over and was about to go for Ebony. When Dal appeared and Lex stopped in his tracks.   
  
"Is she okay, can I go see her please Dal?" Lex asked   
  
A very shocked Dal looked at Lex, smiled and nodded.   
  
"She'll be fine she is asleep right now. I can't find anything wrong with her that a good long nap and some hot food won't fix." Dal said as he stepped out of the doorway and into the hall.  
  
Lex sighed happily and started to enter the room when Bray stopped him and asked.   
  
"You don't have to explain right now but how do you know her?"   
  
"She's the first person I ever loved" Lex said as he continued to walk into the room.   
  
All three of them just stood there in shock. Ebony was the first who spoke after Lex entered the room.   
  
"A nice girl like that in love with a monster like Lex. She must be crazier than Tai-san could ever be." She said as she rolled her eyes   
  
"Shut up Ebony" the usually shy Dal said as he stood up.   
  
Can't you see Lex is hurting and really cares for her? I didn't want to tell this to Lex but if she didn't get here when she did she would probably have died." Dal said trying not to yell.  
  
"You did the right thing Dal. I just hope she comes to soon I don't want to think what Lex is going to be like she doesn't. Bray said  
  
She should show some signs of improvement soon if she doesn't then... Dal was about to finish when Bray cut him off.  
  
Let's just hope she does improve or at least enough to confirm your story Ebony. Bray said he took a breath still trying to process everything that has happened in the past few hours.  
  
Man Lex truly loves her doesn't he? I can't believe it he never said anything you would think he would have said something or at least not married anyone else." Bray said as he shook his head   
  
Every one started to return to where they need to be when Bray stopped and turned back to Dal.   
  
Dal, please let me know when something happen, and I mean the smallest detail I want to know we can't have Lex going around like a mad man."  
  
" Okay Bray, I am going to go check on her anyway." Dal said as the two left to do their jobs.   
  
Hours had past and Lex had not left her side. When Dal would come in he would hear Lex whispering to her but in a language that he could not understand. Only now and then Lex would speak English. Near as Dal could figure Lex didn't know how to say those words in whatever language he was speaking. Dal final had to interrupted him.   
  
"Excuse me Lex I am sorry but I need to take her vitals again just to make sure she hasn't gotten any worse." Dal said as he notice Ebony and Bray walking in.   
  
"Hey Lex can I talk to you for a moment you don't need to leave the room if you don't want to." Bray said sounding very concerned.   
  
"Good I didn't plan on leaving," he said getting up from the chair where he had spent the last 6 hours.   
  
"It's now about one in the afternoon and you haven't had anything to eat or left this room. Maybe you should go and..." Bray started  
  
"No" Lex cut Bray off mid-sentence "I am not leaving her not ever again. Are you done is she okay?"   
  
"I'll let you know in one minute." Dal said moving the stethoscope toward her chest. The next thing anyone knew Dal was pushed against the wall with Kimiko's hand around his throat. She start to demand to know where she was. When she heard Ebony say.   
  
"I see you have you boyfriends temper." She looked around first she saw Ebony, Bray then Lex.   
  
Dropping Dal she walked over to Lex collapsing again into his arms.   
  
Your weak my little kitten you need to rest, your safe here. Please I promise I won't leave you. Okay?" He asked giving his best attempt to give her puppy dog eyes.   
  
"How can I say no to those puppy dog eyes. Oh now I remember very easy cause there is a blood hungry wolf behind them. She said giving him the same smirk that Ebony gave him just a few hours ago.   
  
I see she knows you well Lex. Ebony said with a smirk  
  
Bray elbowed Ebony in the side and glared at her for a moment.   
  
"Normally I would fight with you but you're in no condition to be fighting, so please for once in your life listen to me." Lex said with a slight exasperated tone in his voice   
  
"Fine only if you listen to lover boy over there and get some food." She said coping his tone of voice.   
  
What is it with people calling me that. Bray said under his breath to Dal  
  
Dal just shrugged and continue to watch his patient. 


	3. Dreams and Other Visions

"Hey you were supposed asleep when he was saying that." Lex said   
  
He couldn't stop looking at her. He was still in disbelief that she was there, she was alive, but best all she was in his arms and he knew it was real.   
  
"Yeah and your supposed to be dead. Yet your not so I think we are even" she said as he helped her back in to the bed.   
  
"Well I'm in bed now you go, get something to eat. I will be fine." She said her tone hard yet caring at the same time.   
  
Okay I'll make you a deal I'll go get some food. Then you're telling me everything." Lex said his eyes pleading with hers  
  
"Fine I'm to tired to fight." She final said.   
  
"Hey Lex stay here I'll go get the food for the two of you." Dal said seeing the look of worry written all over his face.   
  
"Okay but can you wait here a moment I would like to talk to Bray real quick." Lex said with worry in his voice.   
  
"Dal? Kimiko asked she thought that is what Lex called him.  
  
Dal said surprise at the softness that was now in her voice.   
  
You can go I would like to talk to Ebony while Lex talks to Bray. If that is okay with you?" She said smiling .   
  
As the guys reluctantly left the two girls alone and shut the door behind them. Ebony walked over to the bed. As soon as the girls were sure the guys left they laughed and then two girls hugged.   
  
"Ebony I was so worried about you. I saw outside the building after the fire. I was hoping you would leave the Locos. I am assuming you and Lex are in the same Tribe now. Where am I? What tribe is this? She asked looking around trying to find a quick exit incase she needed it.   
  
"Don't worry you won't need to leave in a hurry. This place is the rebel camp the chosen have taken over the city and right now we are a bunch of little tribes and the remainders of other tribes. But your right Lex and I are in the same Tribe along with Dal and Bray we are called the Mallrats. Ebony said as she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"You know me all to well. Wait you said the Mallrats right?" Kimiko asked in a happy tone that Ebony hadn't heard in a while.   
  
"Yep that's us. Why?" Said Lex walking in with Bray and Dal with a lot of food   
  
"Why the sudden interest in our tribe? Bray asked   
  
The girl who helped me after Jaffa tried to kill me joined your the same day I left to find you Lex. Her named is Danni, she was with someone from your tribe in the room beside me she was going to lead them away, but decided to join them instead. She asked me to come with her, but I said no. Now looking back I could have saved a lot of time and effort if I would have just gone with her. Is she here with you guys? Lex where is Zandra and Ryan?" looking at Lex she saw his expression go from joy to seer pain.   
  
As she went to touch his arm he pulled it away but it was to late she knew she saw what he saw and she held back the tears. A while later she insisted that a walk would do her some good. So Bray offered to take her around the camp Lex was now in no shape to talk with her as old wounds were reopened.   
  
"Thank you and I sorry" Kimiko said looking at Bray who was now slightly blushing.   
  
"I never got my butt kicked by a... I mean" Bray tried to eat the word that came out of his mouth.   
  
You mean by a girl. It's okay I sorry I promise it won't happen again. I really only know a little bit of self defense and I don't like to fight it's just when I saw Lex I knew you were going to stop me so I stopped you first." Kimiko said  
  
So how did you know about well. I mean He didn't come out and tell you or anything." Bray said trying not to sound rude.   
  
"Let's just put it this way I know Lex better than anyone and he is never afraid to tell me anything unless it is really bad. We should get back I am getting a little tired." Kimiko said want to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Lex is getting worried we've been out here for a while." He said as they walked back into main building of the camp.   
  
Lex lie awake in his bed again it had been along day first the dream, then Kimiko showing up and being all right. She was still in the infirmary only cause Dal wanted to be near her just incase something would happen even though he doubted it he wanted to be safe but Lex didn't care she was here and all he had to do to see her is get up and walk two doors down.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea" he said to himself   
  
He got up from his bed and started down the hall. She would probably be asleep but he just wanted to see her. When they were young Lex would get up in the middle of the night and go to her room and slide in to her bed but he always made sure to be back in his room by morning. He had always been protective of her not that she was weak she was far from it, but she was his and only his. He missed that, he missed having the one person that was always there for him. They never acted like should, in school everyone thought they were dating.  
  
Lex let out a small laugh at that thought them dating it was almost comical to both of them.  
  
Only Zandra and Ryan knew the truth about them their teachers didn't even know. As Lex opened the door he didn't see the infirmary but it was his house again instead of reliving that day. He was now watching, Kimiko and him going down the steps he called out to get them to stop but they could not hear him. He watched, as they were load into the van. As he followed them he watched them get out of the van and herded into the building where the separating began. If the kids had parents with the Virus they went to one side. If they didn't they were separated into to different groups where they would be transported to different sectors "for their own good". Lex grabbed Kimiko's hand he squeezed it so hard she was sure her hand was going to pop off. They were next in line and they thought they were going to be okay. Lex loosened his grip a little, he could see he was hurting her but he wanted to make sure that they were going to be together. The boy in front of them didn't want to go and started a fight. A security guard knocked down Lex and in that moment he let go of her hand and the last thing he saw was another guard grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into a different line. As he got up to stop him from taking her the boy who started the fight slammed into him forcing Lex's head to fly back into a metal poll next thing he knew he was in sector 10 and she was no where to be found. He felt guilty they didn't talk in the van at all he could tell she was scared so he just held her. Now he wished he could do it all over again. He just stood there watching it happen all over again. Then all of a sudden it was after the Virus he was back at the house watching himself pace worriedly. He was worried that she might not be able to make it back it had been two weeks, they agreed the would only wait a week for each other if worse got to worse and the worse happened. When the door opened and it was her he saw himself getting mad he tried to stop himself from yelling at her but he could. He relived the whole argument how he called her irresponsible and the last words he said to her was I don't care what happens to you anymore. She ran out of the house and he saw the chosen van he hesitated for a second and in that second it was to late. He opened his eyes and he was back in his bed. He couldn't believe it was a dream it felt so really. Was her being back a dream too. He got up from were he lay, he grabbed his shirt.  
  
"They always feel that real for you too?" Kimiko asked standing there smiling at him.   
  
She laid down on his bed and he sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her as he leaned against the wall. She fell asleep in his arms, for a while he watched her sleep as he stroked her hair but soon he felt himself drift to sleep.  
  
When Lex woke up in the morning he realized that she was still in bed with him. He thought to himself he should tell the others that she was with him. But quickly decided not to he wanted to see if they would come get him right away or just try to find her first. Sitting there watching her sleep he started to make promises to her again, he would try to make up for everything that has happened to her. He felt so guilty he knew he shouldn't she would not want him to. She always says everything happens for a reason to make us stronger. As he looked down at her he thought to himself she has been asleep for along time, which was so unlike her. Like yesterday when she willing admitted that she was too tired to fight. As his thoughts ran away with him he convinced himself something serious had to be wrong. Oh why did he have to be a jerk and want to let the others worry just to prove that they all are jerks just like he was being. What if something serious is wrong she has never slept this long before not even when she was at the hospital. With that last thought running through his head over and over again he ran to go find Dal, or someone that might be able to help. As he ran out of the room he nearly knock Bray over.   
  
Bray's eyes got bigger he finally said, " We can't find Ki."   
  
She is in my room I think something is wrong with her look after her while I go find Dal please? Lex said as he started back down the hall in an attempt to find Dal.   
  
As Bray rushed in the room he looked down to find that Lex's bed was empty. Where could she have gone he thought, he turned to leave the room to go and find her again he let out a sigh and mumbled   
  
"Not again"   
  
Bray was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a voice ask him   
  
" Not what again? If your looking for Lex he was already gone when I woke up. Is everything okay?" Bray turned around and saw that she was standing by the window her eyes filled with concern.  
She looks like and angel. He thought to himself   
  
"Yes, everything is okay if you consider scaring Dal and I half to death when you weren't in bed when we woke up. Then scaring Lex to death he thought something was seriously wrong with you." Bray said, she just giggled,   
  
"Leave to Lex to overreact to me sleeping in a bit. It has been a little over a year he should know sleeping habits change. You see I use to be up at four in the morning to get things around the house done and then go to work or school. But now I don't have to do any of that so I stay up late and sleep in." She said as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
"You call sleeping till six thirty sleeping in?" Bray asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, let me guess you sleep in till about noon?" She asked as she slipped her cloak back on to hide the fact that her cloths were torn badly and cover with mud and some blood.   
  
"She's... awake." Lex said as he entered the room in shock.   
  
He walked over to her and started to talk to her once again in a language that no one but them seemed to understand. Bray and Dal just stood there not knowing if they should leave or not they could tell it was a private conversation but since they didn't understand what they were saying they weren't sure if it was considered rude or not. Final Kimiko pointed out that they were still not alone or at least that is as close as they can figure. They both stopped talk and final said that they were going to go get breakfast. As they were leaving Ebony stopped Kimiko.   
  
"Hey, come with me." Ebony said to Kimiko as she started to walk away. Kimiko started to follow when Bray stopped her.   
  
"Kimiko" he began   
  
"I am sure I can trust her you guys have nothing to worry about. Besides she not the same Ebony as before." she said as she followed Ebony out of the room Bray turned around to Lex.   
  
"How did she know what I was going to say?" Bray asked  
  
Lex just smiled and shrugged as he followed Kimiko's lead and left.   
  
It had been almost twenty minutes since Kimiko and Ebony left. Lex was pacing the floor and turned to Bray   
  
You don't think Ebony would... well you know, do you? No, not to Kimiko I mean she did say they were friends right? Maybe I should go and find them." Lex debated with himself then made up his mind to go and find her.   
  
Ebony walked in as the door shut behind her she opened it again only this time she reached out the door and pulled Kimiko into the room. Where Lex, Bray, Dal and a few others were. They were now all looking at Kimiko with their mouths open.   



	4. Caught

See I told you this was a bad idea I am going to go change back into my old cloth. Kimiko said  
  
You can't I burned them already so you have to wear that." Ebony said smugly   
  
"Fine I will just go get my cloak and wear that over this" Kimiko said as she turned to leave.   
  
She felt a hand grab her wrist but it wasn't Ebony's hand as she turned around she was shocked to see a very red Bray standing there, with his handaround her wrist.   
  
"No don't change you look amazing." Bray said   
  
Turning redder he guided her to the table where Lex was now sitting trying not to laugh.   
  
"What is so funny?" Kimiko asked growing annoyed by the giggling that now turned in to pure laughter.   
  
Lex was laughing so hard tears were coming down his face. He final blurted out.   
  
"You look like a girl!"   
  
Just then Ebony and Bray gave Lex a death stare.   
  
"Well, Lex at least I don't fight like one." Kimiko said as she tackled Lex who gave a yelp of pain as she punched his shoulder.   
  
"Are you nuts?" Lex yelled.  
  
She punched him so hard it left a instant bruise. Kimiko got up and walked calmly over to where Bray was sitting   
  
"Yep" was the only thing she said.   
  
She sat down and started to think... How could he be so mean? Any outfit was better than what she was wearing before. When she first came she was in a pair of huge baggy leather pants that use to belong to Lex before the Virus and a old flannel shirt that she use to wear when she painted. Now she was in a beautiful outfit that Ebony had given her because the pants were to small and the shirt was a bit big on her in the chest area. The pants were leather a pure shade of soft shell pink, with a few silver snowflakes on the pant leg they continued up to the waist line but as the did they were smaller and few between. Her shirt was a black leather halter much like the one Ebony had on. The shirt did not cover her stomach but Ebony assured her she had the body for it and by Brays reaction she was now agreeing with her. The top also had a mesh material for the sleeves it was very lightweight. The sleeves reminded her of something out of a renaissance fair. As she sat down to eat she remembered the last time she was with a large group of people. The memories came flooding back...   
  
~Flashback~   
  
It was a bright sunny morning she had been walking for over a week. She hoped that she would be home soon. The streets were just a scary during the day as they were at night. The kids had gone crazy and they forgot how to control themeless. When she got there she found her brother but he was not happy, she ran out on him. How could he expect her to make a journey like that in a week she was taken farther away from home than he was. Plus she had just been out of the hospital for only a night she was still tired and weak from everything. Even now as she sits thinking of everything she can tell she was still not a hundred percent better. Even though it has been a little over a year, because she was not aloud time to recover she was still weak but getting stronger by the minute. She knew he felt guilty she could see it in his eyes but how was he to know. He was just being himself that day. The thought of that day and how it was the day which started a chain of events even she could not have foreseen.   
  
She now has him back, her best friend, her love, her family, and a new sense of life. She couldn't believe Zoot or Martin as he liked her to call him actually kept his promise. To this day she can't believe that she had become his friend and family. She never wanted nor could get the kind of love that he had for Trudy, but that was fine by her. At night when she would walk around to clear her head she sometimes could hear him call out for her. As time went on he revealed all he was to her, his fear, and his emotions, which he called his weakness. With this she decided to share her gift with him. He then made her his advisor. She saw a side to him that no one else could see. She knew he acted mean around his tribe, but she had no idea what was going on outside the camp that he made a home for her. He kept her at the camp   
  
"It's for your own good." He would tell her, she can still hear his voice in her head  
  
Sometimes at night when she dreams of him she could swear he is in the room with her. Now she wish she would have found out his brothers name. So she could tell him how proud Zoot was of him. Her final memory that she recalled before being brought out of her daydream was of Zoot saying, that if he could have one more chance he would have done everything differently.   
  
~Flashback end~   
  
"Hey, Hello??? Yoo-hoo earth to Kimiko" Lex said waving his hand in front of her face. "You still with us?"   
  
"Get your hand out of my face," She said sounding semi-grumpy   
  
Lex sat down on the bench with her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. His arms now completely wrapped around her, she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked then kissing the back of her head, which was his way of saying I love you without saying the words.   
  
He had always had trouble saying those words so he found little affectionate ways of showing her without saying anything.   
  
"Yeah just feeling a little restrained you know what I mean? I haven't seen much of anything since after the virus I want to see how everything has changed." She said finally relaxing in his arms.   
  
"Well, I need to go into the city, to see if there is any word about the chosen. Your welcome to come with me if you like." Bray said putting on his coat.   
  
"The chosen?" said Kimiko surprise in her voice.   
  
"Yeah they attacked the city a few months ago and we're here fighting them. I thought Ebony had told you?" Bray said,   
  
"I guessed I spaced it." She said as she smiled at the two all the while thinking to herself. "Why did they attack so early they weren't going to do anything for three more months."  
  
"I would love to go into the city with you Bray." She said still smiling.   
  
As Bray opened the door for Kimiko, Lex whispered in his ear   
  
"Anything happens to her don't bother coming back unless you really like pain."   
  
Lex then said loudly "Well good luck mate and be careful it's nothing but trouble out there."   
  
After they we're a mile out of camp Bray figured he better talk or it is going to be a long silent journey.   
  
"So how do you know Lex? Bray said as he helped Kimiko over a log and continued walking   
  
"We have known each other our whole lives. He is the one that gave me the nick name Kitten, cause when I was younger I hated my name" She said with an evil smile.   
  
Your name is beautiful do you know what it means? Bray said shocked that he blurted that out.  
  
Thanks but it's a little inappropriate for me. I think it would fit Lex better. Kimiko said  
  
"How do you figure?" Bray asked   
  
"Well Kimiko means child of Darkness and well you can't get more dark than Lex. Now can you? Our mother had a good sense of humor. You know when we were in high school no one knew we were related. More than likely cause we don't look alike. Almost everyone thought we were dating. Heck the whole first year of school no one thought I spoke any English. So me and Lex decided not to tell anyone any different." Kimiko said totally forgetting who she was talking to.  
  
He reminder her so much of Zoot, she felt safe and comfortable with him. She didn't even notice her slip up.  
  
"Wait what do you mean related? Lex and you are related? Bray stopped dead in his tracks  
  
Kimiko froze she couldn't believe she let it slip Lex was going to be mad. She just stood there trying to figure out what to say. Bray watched her as she just stood there. Her long flowing strawberry blonde hair, which was pulled up in the back much like Ebony's, had him spellbound. He noticed how she only had a few braids in her hair, and wore little Tribe make-up the only kind of Tribe make-up he could see was a little white heart that lay on her crimson red lips. He could tell that Ebony done her make up but it was done lightly and made her absolutely gorgeous.   
  
"Have you been listening to a word I said" Kimiko said bring Bray out of his trance.   
  
" I am so sorry I was listening, but I just got lost in thought." He said as he became red again.   
  
"Oh, thinking about Amber?' Kimiko asked with disappointment in her voice.   
  
Yet she was happy cause he didn't remember her slip up   
  
"No well kind of, I have been trying to find a way to tell her that I love her but it the kind of love I would feel for a sister. How do you know about Amber?"   
  
"You would be surprised at what I know. I like to just sit back watch and listen to people, you can find out a lot about people without putting yourself in a position to be bored to death with long answers and pointless antidotes about their life." She said just before Bray pulled her down onto the ground.   
  
As she was about to ask what his problem was he pulled her up and dragged her behind a large rock and put his hand over her mouth so she could not scream at him. He whispered in her in as low as he can.   
  
"I'm sorry don't scream but there are some chosen missionaries out there and if they catch us were dead. Okay? She shook her head in response.   
  
As Bray took his hand off her mouth and she began to turn around to face him he mouthed the words I am so sorry to her. They got up again and walked out of the woods. Just as they thought that they were out of the danger the missionaries appeared again.   
  
"Stop, who are you?" The first missionary yelled. 


	5. Supreme Oracle

Kimiko panicked she knew she couldn't hide it any longer she had to reveal herself.   
  
"How dare you yell at me! Do you know who I am?" she asked as Bray just stood there trying to figure out if she has gone mad.   
  
As the missionaries got closer she turned to Bray and said.   
  
"Now it is my turn to be sorry just play along if you don't want to be killed." She then grabbed Bray's hand, which for a split second made him completely happy until he saw she was leading him right to them.   
  
The Second missionary hits the first one and yelled   
  
"By Zoot we are so sorry we didn't know it was you Supreme Oracle. Please forgive us we are your humble servants." as they feel to their knees as if praying to her.  
  
"Good, now tell me what is going on it has been a while since I have started my vision quest for Zoot and his meaning." She said with such confidence.  
  
Bray couldn't tell if she was acting or not. He then thought to himself how Lex was going to go into a rage once he knew she was apart of the Chosen.   
  
"Are you sure you want us to tell you with him... " The missionary got cut off by Kimiko kicking him in the stomach missionary.   
  
"You dare question me?" She yelled at him   
  
"This is one of my most trusted advisors since I have been gone and you dare to undermine me in front of my follower. Go you are no longer worthy of doing Zoot's work go join the tribe you have left behind and start a new. If and when Zoot tells me I will allow you to rejoin if you so chose to. Do not return to the mall and do not tell anyone of our visit or you will feel the full force of Zoot upon you. Now go! They ran off to do as Kimiko command.   
  
After they were out of site Bray grabbed Kimiko again this time not to protect her but to protect himself and get his questions answered he pinned her on the ground holding her hands above her head so she could not fight him at least that is what he thought he was doing.   
  
"Who are you? How did you get involved with them? Did you tell them where are camp is?" He shot off one question after another.   
  
When he was done Kimiko's only response was, "GET off of me!"   
  
When Bray did not she tried to knee him in his stomach but her legs were pinned under his weight. She started to fight furiously to get up. Her breathing became quick and soon she was having a panic attack.   
  
Get off please. Kimiko gasped  
  
Bray kept her pinned neither heard the noise coming from the forest. Soon Kimiko could see over Bray's shoulder someone running towards them. It was Lex, as soon as Lex was close enough he kicked Bray in the stomach and grabbed Kimiko's arm and pulling her up. He then stood so she was behind him to protect her.   
  
"You keep away from her if you ever come near my sister again so help me! Lex shouted as he was going to kick Bray Kimiko stepped and front of him and shouted.   
  
Lex stop. He had his reasons. Kimiko said calmly  
  
Nothing could justify that. Lex hissed  
  
Wanna make a bet. Bray said in-between gasp for air. She was going to have us all killed. Bray continued  



	6. Those Who Are Zoot's

"If I wanted to kill you or tell the chosen where the camp was I would have already done it," She said as she slowly kneeled down to try to help him but he just pushed her away.   
  
What do you mean? Lex questioned  
  
Why are you with them then if you weren't spying for them? Bray asked  
  
"When I was taken away from Lex it was by the Loco's as I am sure Lex and Ebony have already told you. I am sure Ebony also told you Zoot and I got very close. Well the night before he was killed he told me he found Lex and that he had a favor to ask of me he said he also found out where his brother and girlfriend were. He asked if I could go there and help her because she had a baby and was not doing well. I figured it was the least I could do, but I had to do this in secrecy because he and I both knew if word got out of what I was doing, then Ebony would over power him. Which was not her destiny, she's supposed to be a troublemaker for the Locos/Chosen. Then after all of that and only then she would have the potential to be a great leader. Anyway he never told me his brother's name he died before he could. So to make a long story end, after the attempt on my life, finding Danni, her helping me get better, and then her leaving so she could join your tribe. I decided to go back to try to find out where Lex was and who Zoot's brother is. So I could fulfill my promise to him. So I told the Guardian that I did not remember what happened but that I felt it was a sign from Zoot that I wondered off us his path, I proved myself and he let me back in. I have been trying to find a way to stop them but they moved sooner than I thought they would and in a different place they didn't even have the mall in there plans. Kimiko explained  
  
"Okay lets just say I believe you, which I am not sure if I do or not. Why do they call you the Supreme Oracle and what will you do if you find Zoot's brother?  
  
When I find him then I will give him the message Zoot gave me. Kimiko said calmly  
  
"Which is?" Bray asked trying not to reveal anything   
  
Wait you told them? Lex questioned as he was pulled out of his state of shock.  
  
"What Zoot told me is none of your business!" She said growing annoyed with the questions, and trying to make him forget the first question.   
  
"Fine I will except that answer for now. So why did they call you the Supreme Oracle?" Bray restated.   
  
"Are you that stupid, or do I have to spell it out for you. How do you think I knew about Danni and Ryan being captured and Zandra being dead?" Kimiko said in a low voice.   
  
Lex hissed  
  
"Please you already spill one secrete. Kimiko retorted back to him.  
  
Ebony or Lex could have told you. So let me get this straight you are saying you are a Oracle?" Bray said trying to hold back his laughter. "Fine prove it right now tell me something that is going to happen to me in the next few seconds!"   
  
"It doesn't work that way I can't just go show me and boom there it is! They just show up and there not always the future they can be the past too!  
  
Bray rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Fine let me try I have to touch you in order to do this. she placed her hand on the side of Brays face she saw everything the past, present, and the future.   
  
She had never before felt power like this she pulled away breaking Bray's state of peacefulness that he felt when she was around him. It was weird even through right now he didn't trust her he still felt safe and the warm feeling like the world was safe and nothing bad would every happen again. Bray saw the look of sadness and of pain on her face as she started to stumble when she tried to backed away. Bray put his arms around her waist and soon she fell into his arms.   
  
Lex quickly grabbed her and pulled her towards him.   
  
Don't touch her. He growled at Bray.  
  
"You, your Zoot's older brother. In school you were known as his protector, even though Ebony thought you should let him get beat up because it would prepare him for the real world. Some times you think she was right. Amber you love her but you don't a lot has change since you thought she was dead on Eagle Mountain, where Zandra is buried. She is now part of an Eco-Tribe and is promised to a guy named Pride. When I came you thought I was her and you were worried that she would want to pick up where you two left off. Bray was surprised about what she said.  
  
Finally he said, "You're right, did you see anything else?"   
  
She smiled and nodded her head, " I saw one last thing and I feel the same way." With that she leaned up and the kissed Bray who was now feeling the happiest he ever felt since the Virus.   
  
Lex pulled them away from each other and was about to hit Bray but he stopped himself.  
  
I swear if lover boy does anything and I mean anything. I'll... Lex was cut off by Kimiko putting her finger on his lips.  
  
"Stop calling me that." Bray practically whined  
  
You know he won't She said to Lex.  
  
She turned back to Bray who was finally putting two and two together. Unfortunately he got five as his answer.   
  
So are you two well you know? Bray asked still in a state of confusion.   
  
We're not lovers... Kimiko started  
  
We're twins. Lex finished  
  
Lex grabbed Kimiko's hand and started to walk back to camp leaving Bray to stand there confused. He caught up with them a short time later and the three of them headed back to the camp when they got there, Kimiko went off with Ebony to talk. Leaving Bray and Lex to work out there differences.   
  
"I thought you were in Love with Amber, so why did you pick my sister to be your escape goat from Amber?" Lex said as they sat by the fire where Dal was also sitting but he was out of ear shot.   
  
So did you is there anything new going on since the last time you went out?" Dal asked excepting a normal answer. Instead he hears Lex laugh then says   
  
"This is not over Bray not by along shot. Dal I would like to talk to you in private please?"   
"Sure Lex " Dal said uneasily.   
  
Bray watched them go off a little bit and talk he say Lex talking to Dal but watching Kimiko and Ebony who was showing her around and introducing her to people. As Lex finished talking, Dal went from is normal color to ghost white.   
  
He came back to the fire, where Bray was and all he said was.   
  
"I wish my father was here he would know what to do, Bray I need you to go into town again where my fathers clinic was and see if there is this book there I'll write the name down for you. If it isn't there I can wing it but I really need that book."   
  
Bray grew a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Is this about Kimiko is she going to be okay? What's wrong with her?"   
  
"I wish I could tell you but that is between you and her. Lex only told me cause he knows she wouldn't. I'm sorry all I can say she is going to need you and Lex. So you two better find a way to get along with each other." Dal looked at Bray one last time and left.   
  
He wanted to tell Bray what Lex had told him he had the right to know especially if he was going to get involved with her. He also wanted Bray to feel guilt and worry because Amber is out there, fighting for him she didn't have to go but it was her love for Bray that brought her and her tribe here to fight the chosen. Dal felt a little relief he just hoped Bray caught on that the book he was having him get was for Kimiko. He was able to keep his promise to Lex but also was able to tell Bray what he needed to know. Dal assured Lex that Bray would not figure it out because he gave him two different book names that he needed. Bray opened the piece of paper that Dal had given him maybe he could find out what was going on by the name of the book as Bray looked at the paper he realized that it had to titles on it how would he know which one he thought until he read the titles. The first on was "Natures Medicine for the heart By Dr. Weldon and the other one was "Calming solutions with out medicine."  
  
"Oh my God" Bray said out loud just as he saw Kimiko walking to over to him.   



	7. The Truth in Lies

She was smiling like usual, as she and Lex they talked for a little. As Bray watched them he was thinking to himself that it might be easy to make friends with Lex they have been nicer to each other since the chosen attacked. Plus with Kimiko here he noticed a big change in Lex he has been nicer, and hasn't been his usually sarcastic self expect when they were in the woods. Kimiko calmed him down not even Tai-San or Zandra had ever been able to do that. Kimiko and Lex started to walk towards Bray. He quickly put the piece of paper in his pocket. As Kimiko sat down beside Bray he decided to put his arm around her but Lex did it first.   
  
"Hey, Bray I'm sorry for the way I acted in the woods. It's just. I. I mean with Kimiko it just that." Lex stumbled with his words.   
  
He had very rarely apologized in fact Bray didn't think he ever heard Lex apologize to anyone and actually sound like he meant it. Bray decided to put Lex out of his misery.   
  
"That's okay if I were in you shoe's I would have done the same thing." Bray said as he smiled at Kimiko   
  
Who was now mouthing the words "Thank you" to Bray.   
  
"Well Kimiko I think you should head for bed you had a long day." She rolled her eyes then got up kissed Bray goodnight and Lex walked her to their room.   
  
Bray woke up early that day he wanted to go get the books Dal needed before anyone else was up. As he left the building there was Kimiko and Ebony by a fire talking. He thought that he might be able to slip out with out anyone seeing him. Until Lex came out and started to talk to him.   
  
"Lex not now I need to." Bray started   
  
As he noticed Kimiko walking their way still talking to Ebony not yet noticing that either one of them were up.   
  
"I know but I want to see if you wanted some company we need to find some way of getting   
along for Kimiko's sake. Don't you think so Bray?" Lex said with a devilish smile on his face.  
  
Kimiko and Ebony made their way to them.   
  
"Sure whatever!! Can we please go?" Bray said as he tried to rush off.  
  
It isn't that he didn't want to see Kimiko it's just he was afraid that he might say something stupid or let on that he knew. He keeps losing the people he cares the most about. He knows it sounds stupid he has only known Kimiko three day going on four. But there was something about her something he had never seen before. He can't believe he was thinking this it sounded more like something that Tai-san would say. But she had this Light about her and he could feel her emotions when they touched. Any time he was near her it felt like the world would stop just for them, just so they could have that moment together. He felt as if he could take on world and be able to solve all the worlds' problems just by looking at her. His mind was racing finally he was pulled out of his thoughts, by Kimiko he realized that they were hugging. How long had they been like that oh man what if she had said something to him. He could remember what he was thinking of or even what he was doing.   
  
"Good morning. What are you two up to?" Kimiko ask coyly trying not to laugh at the fact that Lex is trying to make nice with Bray.  
  
Ebony had told her everything about how Bray and Lex hated each other so she had to laugh to herself that they would both try to be friends she knows Lex is not the easiest person to get along with so she didn't want to make it harder by laughing at them.   
  
"We are going into town for somethings?" Lex responded   
  
Hey Lex could you pick up a few things on this list for me thanks a bunch. As Bray went to take the note since Lex can't read.   
  
Just as he was about to Kimiko smacked his hand.   
  
"And just what do you think you are doing?" Kimiko asked Bray as he rubbed his no sore hand .   
  
"I was going to read it since Lex can't " Bray said in a surprised voice she of all people should know that Lex couldn't read.   
  
"Ugh, Darn you Lex are you still telling people that. Of all the lazy irresponsible things you could do. I should just disown you." Kimiko slapped him up long side of his head.   
  
Then continued to yell at him this time she went back into her unknown language. Bray and Ebony both knew that Lex would not be happy after this so they would both just have to leave him alone. But much the their surprise.   
  
He kissed Kimiko on the check and said. "Your right, I'm sorry I won't do it again. So Bray are you ready looks like we got a bit of a shopping list going we should leave now so we can get back before dark." They then left for the city.   
  
"So why did you do it?" Bray asked as they just lost sight of the camp.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe cause Kimiko always had such high expectations for me and I always seem to be letting her down. So I figure let everyone have low expectations for me then I won't disappoint them." Lex said as he looked down at the ground   
  
Bray hated to bring up the fact that it sounded like he was saying that even before the Virus.   
  
"So you can read?" Bray asked wanting to continue this semi-friendly conversation.   
  
"Yeah, in three different languages." He admit very lowly that Bray had to strain to hear him.   
  
He continued in somewhat of a normal tone. "So I bet you think I am the worst brother to Kimiko. For yelling at her like I did right after the Virus hit. I was scared and I didn't know what to do and I hated that. After she was gone we tried to join the Loco's. I figured maybe if we got in then I could find her. Instead I got Zandra and Ryan nearly killed. I wish I could tell her I was sorry but I can't even look her in the eyes any more cause all I see is pain, and I wish I could make it go away. But instead I seem to be adding to it. Lex started to throw himself a pity party.  
  
"That's it" Bray yelled as he slammed Lex against a tree. "GET OVER IT! I mean you have your sister back she loves you and does not blame you. See would love to spend time with you but instead all you do is boss her around. So instead of enjoying her being back you stress yourself out trying to do what you think is best instead of what she knows is best." Bray then let his grip on Lex loose enough that Lex was able to push him away.   
  
"Just talk to her Lex quit being her keeper, and start being her brother." With that said Bray continued to walk feeling guilty for yelling at him but happy he said something.   
  
What if he said too much? What if Lex held this against him and they would continue to fight?   
  
"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Bray kept muttering to himself.   
  
Lex couldn't figure out why he was still thinking about what Bray said. He thought to himself   
  
"What does Bray knows? He has no idea what we went through, she isn't as strong as everyone thinks she is she can barely fight, let only take care of herself. When she was taken she couldn't fight them off she was to easily taken." Lex thought   
  
He said out loud " I won't let it happen again."   
  
"What won't you let happen again?" Bray asked as he stopped to look at Lex who now felt stupid for saying that out loud.   
  
"Listen here Bray, Kimiko is not as strong as everyone thinks she is. She doesn't know how to fight she doesn't have the attitude to fight. She could hurt someone even if she tried. So don't go telling me how to treat my sister when you nothing about her." Lex retorted  
  
"I highly doubt that. Bray said as he still hurt from her flipping him.   
  
Listen Lex before you found us that day in the woods Kimiko was able to handle herself just fine. I think a lot has changed since you two last saw each other." Bray said as he continued to walk.   
  
Lex caught up with him they continued to talk about Kimiko and what she was like before the Virus. Lex told Bray that she was a gymnast and that she was great when it came to basic self-defense. They final got to Dal's fathers medical clinic. By the time they got there Bray had learn that Kimiko was train for the Olympics where she was going to be captain of her gymnastics team, and that she was going to school for art. This surprised Bray because Kimiko did not seem to be the artist type. Most of the artist's that he knew after the Virus did their clothes and make up over the top. Where as Kimiko did it all very subtle, her cloths were something like what you would normally see some of the kids wear, who were naturally over the top before the Virus. The more he thought about it the more he thought that she and Lex just didn't seem to match at all. If it weren't for the fact that they both had the same birthmark on their shoulders Bray never would have believed it. Bray was still in shock about how different Lex acts around her. Maybe he'll change his life for the good Bray thought to himself. Then Lex tripped him.   
  
"Then again maybe not." Bray muttered under his breath as he got up off the ground.   
  
"Come on, or do you want to lay on the ground while I get the books?" Lex asked   
  
He just couldn't resist catching Bray off guard. When they went in to the clinic they could see that it had been freshly looted.   
  
"You would think people by now would realized that once it's been looted nothing is going to be replace with new stuff." Lex said  
  
He made his way to the desk to see if one of the books were there. Bray looked on the bookshelves and found the one book about using natural stuff to help heal people. But he didn't say anything to Lex about it. Besides that wasn't the book they needed Bray thought to himself.   
  
"DARN IT" Lex yelled as he kicked a chair across the room and broke it.   
  
"Oh yeah smart Lex. Kick the evil chair and let anyone that might be outside know we're in here. I got an idea while we're at it why don't we go ask the chosen if they could find the book for us?" Bray said as he looked out the window to see if anyone was around   
  
"Stuff it Bray. You have no idea what you're talking about." Lex said as he tried to cover the fact that he let a few tears drop fall from his face.   
  
"Oh I don't do I? Well allow me to let you in on a little secrete I know. Yes that's right Lex I know about her. I am just as scared as you are I am in love with her and I don't want to lose her. Yes that's right I love her more than I thought I ever could love anyone. Every time I see her she surprises me with something new and fascinating to learn about either her or life. She has made me see the world like I had never seen it before." Bray yelled  
  
"Well Bray I wasn't worried about you two getting together because you seemed like the type that didn't jump to conclusions, but now I am scared to death of you being in my sisters life. There is nothing wrong with her, it just she gets panic attacks every now and then. She's had a hard life before the virus that makes what she has gone through after the virus look like a picnic." Lex semi-lied  
  
Bray shook his head "Wait your telling me nothing is major wrong with her? Then why are you so over protective of her?"   
  
"Because before the Virus hit I almost killed her." Lex growled.   



	8. Can She be Trusted

"What do you mean you almost killed her and what is this game you are playing at? Why would you do something like this Lex? With your own sister of all people!"   
  
As Bray continued to yell at Lex, he just stood there and took it, to both of their surprise.   
  
"Bray if you would just calm down and let me explain." Lex started "But before I do we should head back I don't want to be away from Kimiko much longer."   
  
They started to make their way out of the city. As they walked Lex began to tell Bray everything.   
  
Kimiko was really into gymnastics when she was young and she was good. I mean she was going to be at the olympics once she found a proper coach. Well this didn't set well with Kimiko she continued to practice without a coach and she would come home dead exhausted and sleep for hours. I don't just mean she would come home at 4 in the afternoon and sleep till like six or seven that night, she would sleep till like seven or eight the next morning. Eventually she started to get up at 4 or 5 in the morning she would get her homework done make breakfast, get Dad and I up so we could start getting ready for work and school. She became the head of the house she took over paying the bills and writing the checks. All dad had to do was make sure that she had enough money to do it all. Which was never a problem for him. Why am I telling you all this it is none of your business, because if I have anything to say about it you and Kimiko will not be together for long." Lex snapped turning back to his old self.   
  
"Lex you need to talk about this it will destroy you and Kimiko. So you have a choice you can tell me everything and let me help or you can let Kimiko think she has to do it all alone. She'll probably confide in Ebony. I'm sure Ebony would be more than glad to help her. Don't you think so Lex? Bray said as he push all of Lex's buttons.   
  
"No, I will tell you as you need to know but you need to help me keep Ebony away from her that's the last thing we need is Ebony corrupting another one of us. Lex said  
  
Bray reluctantly nodded in agreement  
  
So how or why did you almost kill her? Bray asked   
  
After our father told us about the virus and that he was on the team that was trying to find a way to stop it from spreading or so he said. He was leaving and he didn't know if was going to be coming home for a while. So I decided that I was going to go out and celebrate. Well I brought a few friends home. Kimiko was asleep in her room she had double practice that day. And she stayed late to work on a few moves, then she helped get dad packed made dinner and cleaned the house. Anytime she gets upset she cleans. Well the house was spotless she exhausted herself by doing it but it made her feel better. So anyway these friends' that I had just meant were making a lot of noise. Kimiko woke up she tried to get them out of the house and me sober. This did not set well with them they started to fight with her. She final kicked them out of the house, which took even more out of her. Well I was upset that she kicked my friends out and started fighting with her well we went at it for a while. She must have decided that she had enough cause she started to walk away. That's when... Lex broke off for a minute and stopped walking.   
  
He then turned to Bray "Bray you have to believe me I was drunk and upset I never would have done that if I was in my right mind. I was mad at the world and she was always able to take my bull. I never meant to hurt her. I love her to much she is my life."   
  
"I know Lex please finish we are almost to the camp. How about this let's sit a little bit you can finish telling me what happened okay?" Bray put his hand on Lex's shoulder as to say he understands and he won't hold anything against him.   
  
Lex took a deep sigh and continued, " Well as she started to walk away I grabbed her and started yelling I don't even remember what I was saying. She pulled away from me and I will remember what happened next until the day I die. She pulled away very quickly, she fell backwards and hit her head against the glass coffee table. The table shattered there was blood all over the place. I called 911 she was in ICU for about three months two of those months she was in a coma. They didn't give her much time to live she pulled out of it but the day after she got out of the hospital. We were evacuated and that was the first time we saw our father in three months. He never came to the hospital the only reason I know this is because she was in a private room and I hardly left the room if I had to Zandra or Ryan stayed with her. She doesn't remember much of what happened I told her everything. You know what she said to me? She said she didn't care she knew I didn't mean to do it so she forgave me. She forgave me for almost killing her. What kind of brother almost kills his sister? So now after all that she has been though I have no idea what condition she is in. So if you wonder why I am... what is the word you used, oh yeah controlling you now know why." Bray took a few moments before speaking.   
  
"Lex you can't keep beating yourself up. Kimiko has been through a lot and right now she needs her brother more now than ever. You can't totally be there for her if you are still dwelling on the past." They both made there way back to camp, the rest of the trip was in total silence.  
  
By the time they got back it was late Bray went to give the book to Dal still not realizing he hadn't told Lex he found it. Lex went straight to where Kimiko would be sleeping.   
  
"My little Kitten I am so sorry I promise from now on you have my full attention. I can never forgive myself for what I did but I can stop reliving it now that you are back. I will see you in the morning." He said looking down at the sleep girl.  
  
He kissed her on her forehead trying not to wake her. He made his way to his bed and laid awake thinking of how he was going to make up for everything that he has put her through.   
  
After Bray and Dal talked a bit about what had happened that day at camp and what Lex told Bray. Dal told Bray that Kimiko would not let him check her out after she collapsed while she was talking to Ebony. Three hours passed and the two guys figured it was close to one in the morning they decided to go to sleep.   
  
Bray laid awake for a few more hours thinking of Kimiko. The way she never let on that anything was wrong or that her brother could very well have been spawn of the Satan. She looked at him as if he was an angel. She saw only goodness in Ebony, and she thought that he was her soul mate. The last part even Bray had to admit was a stretch but he felt that way about her. Even though they have not seen much of each other. He knew it didn't matter he had a feeling they would have the rest of their lives to get to know each other. Thoughts of Kimiko went around in his head as he finally nodded off.   
  
The next morning, Bray woke up late the sun was up and most of the others were up and working. Bray walked in to the kitchen area he saw Kimiko sitting on Lex's lap with his arms around her. She was working in some kind of book, the book had no title. It was just a plan book, maybe it's a diary, no Lex wouldn't be that close if she was writing in a diary. He finally gave up wondering, he was just going to have to ask her. Before he started over she looked up and smiled at him, she looked amazing she must have had Ebony help her do some tribe make-up. She had a soft blue band over her eyes, it would have been almost impossible to see it if it wasn't for the fact that the blue had glitter in it and it shined when the light hit it just right. She continued to work in her book as Lex whispered in her ear. Every now and then she would roll her eyes or giggle at him, he would kiss the back of her head or neck when she would whisper back to him.   
  
Bray thought to himself "that's more like it neither one of them looked like they had a care in the world."   
  
"They make a cute couple. Who is she Bray?" Amber asked as she wrapped her arms around Bray.   
  
"AMBER!" Bray shouted   
  
This caused Kimiko and Lex to stand up as if ready to fight. Kimiko just smiled at him and nodded as if to say it's okay. Lex continued to whisper in her ear, as they sat back down on the bench as if nothing had happened.   
  
"What are you doing back did you talk to all the Tribes already?" Bray questioned  
  
Amber just looked at Bray for a moment confusion written all over her face.   
  
"No I just came back for a little bit, I am on my way to talk to more tribes that have passed through the city to get to a safe area. So I figured while we were in the area I would stop by and maybe spend some time with you. Are you okay? Amber asked disappointed at Bray's reaction.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just you caught me at a bad time. We have a new person who is on the inside with the chosen. So we're coming up with a plan to start undermining them from the inside out. Bray said pointing at Kimiko  
  
Lex saw where is was going he got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Amber and Bray. Kimiko a few seconds later got up too and joined the three.   
  
"Wait, you are actually going to trust a member of the chosen just because Lex obviously wants to make her... Oh help me out here Lex what is this one going to be wife number three? Or are you just going to use her and throw her away?" Amber started yelling so that the entire room heard her.   
  
Lex just stood there for a moment calming himself so he wouldn't say anything he would later regret.   
  
"Amber you have no idea what you are saying can we please take this somewhere else to discuss like rational people?" Amber was shocked by his tone and his polite approach to asking.   
  
"No I don't think we will take this someplace else." Amber said continuing in her previous tone.   
  
"In that case I will go see if Dal or Ebony need any help with anything okay?" Kimiko asked in a soft voice, looking in Lex's eyes.   
  
"Good idea." Lex said as he stepped back so she could get to the door.   
  
"Oh no you don't" Amber said grabbing Kimiko by her arm and pulling her back.   



	9. Crazy Enough to Work

As Amber was pulling Kimiko back Lex had flashes of her falling he stepped between the two girls So Kimiko would fall into his arms. Bray grabbed Amber by her shoulders and started to yell at her.   
  
"Are you insane she could have fell?!" Lex and Bray yelled at the same time.   
  
"What is your problem Bray she is apart of the Chosen? You know remember who they are right? They have only been trying to kill us on a regular basis since Zoot died." Amber continued to rant and rave.   
  
"Amber if you will just listen to me Lex and Kimiko are."   
  
"Old friends from before the Virus." Kimiko said cutting Bray off.   
  
Bray just looked at her, she gave him a pleading look as if to say please just play along. He could tell she was scared but why? You would think she would want to tell everyone. Lex put his arm around Kimiko's waist who was now slightly trembling from almost falling. Lex saw this so instead of causing a scene he just stood there glaring at Amber. Bray knew he had to do something or else Lex would forget that Kimiko was there and attack Amber.   
  
"Amber where is Trudy?" Bray asked hoping to change the subject long enough for her and Lex to calm down.   
  
"She is with some of the other Gaians that went a head of us to the next Tribe." Amber said in a slightly less tense voice. "I think I am going to go join them right now. So when I come back and the chosen have taken you all hostage. I'll hopefully have enough help to rescue you all from the Chosen."   
  
"Well what if you come back and we still all here?" Lex asked with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Then we'll start talking about me trusting her. But do me a favor Lex while we wait for that to happen hold your breathe." Amber said as she turned her attention to Bray.   
  
Kimiko went to tackle Amber for making that comment but Lex tighten his grip around her waist. Amber didn't see what was happening behind her. She was to busy wrapping her arms around Bray she then kissed him. Kimiko turned around and broke Lex's grip on her. She left the room to go find Ebony.  
  
Bray wanted to go after her, but Amber wouldn't let him. Amber tried to kiss him but Bray pulled away. Amber stomped out of the room.  
  
You go after Amber I'll go find Kimiko. Lex said  
  
Bray ran after Amber, Lex went to find Kimiko.   
  
"Amber wait. Stop please I want to talk to you. Will you please stop so we can talk?" Bray said as he finally caught up with Amber.   
  
"Why, Bray Why should I stay and listen? So you can stick up for her again and yell at me. Or do you want to tell me how you and Lex became best friends? How can you trust her? How long has she been here?" Amber demanded   
  
"She has only been here a few days. Amber there is a lot you don't know about her. A lot that if you did know you would change your opinion of her" Bray pleaded  
  
"Then tell me Bray tell me about her." Amber said  
  
"I can't that is not for me to tell. All I can do is ask you to trust me, when I say I trust her she has proven herself to me." Bray said looking deep in Amber's eyes.  
  
Amber stormed off again, without saying a word. She was mumbling as she walked through the woods. She wished she hadn't left she wanted to talk to Pride. As she thought more about it she grew angrier. How could Pride have let all this happen. The girl played innocent very well, it was amazing, Lex likes no one yet this girl only being there a few days wormed her way into their lives. What if she is just like Lex, she could try to take over her tribe.   
  
"Regardless of what she wants, I will stop her." Amber said to herself as she continued walking.   
  
Back at camp was a different story.   
  
As Bray walked back into the room he felt a sense of familiarity Kimiko and Lex were just how they were this morning for a moment Bray thought he had dreamed it all. Oh, how he wished he dreamed it all.   
  
"Is everything okay with Amber? Bray maybe us being together isn't... I mean what if we don't. " Kimiko stumbled her words as she tried to give Bray an easy out.   
  
She felt so guilty she could see the love Amber had for him in her eyes she hasn't seen that kind of love for a very long time until she looked in Bray's eyes as he looked down at her. Kimiko got up from where she was sitting she placed her book on the table and walked over to Bray.   
  
"Listen, don't think that. You are the most amazing person I know. Amber is just well let's put it this way Lex has a way of bringing out the worst in her." Bray said right before he kissed her. " I got a idea why don't we go take a walk and I'll make you dinner tonight?"   
  
"That sounds great. Just let me go get my book." Kimiko said


	10. A Moment of Truth or Lies

Months have past Bray and Kimiko have grown close they now share a room much to Lex disapproval. Lex and Bray have become... well they can tolerate each other kinda. They also learned not to try to break up Kimiko and Ebony's friendship. Kimiko stopped speaking to them for a month and Lex's black eye from the fight is now healing nicely. Amber has not been back since the day she meant Kimiko. She has sent word that she should be arriving back at the camp in a week. They have discovered that Pride is now with the rest of the mall rats and May has taken over Pasty's position as spy.   
  
"I don't trust her we need someone on the inside that we can trust." Lex argues at dinner.   
  
"We agree but who? It's not like one of us can just go yoo-hoo Mr. Chosen guard could you let me in I miss my friends." Ebony said as she sat down. "They have orders to kill us on sight. "   
  
"Everyone except me. I could go back in and tell the Guardian that my mission work has brought me back to the city. He wouldn't question me talking to the mall rats. I could also come and go as I please." Kimiko said see this as their only option  
  
"NO!" Bray, Lex, and Ebony all shouted.   
  
"I am not letting you go to that nut case it's bad enough he has my wife he is not getting you too!" Lex said as he slammed his fist down as if he finished the argument.   
  
"Wait a minute Lex. I must be crazy for saying this but she has a point. I saw how those guards acted to her. Plus she has been seen in the city by guards the guardian might be getting suspicious that she isn't back yet." Bray said to his on amazement.   
  
Your right Bray. You are crazy. Lex huffed.  
  
"So then that's it I am going. I don't care what you say Lex you can't stop me my mind is made up. Ebony you know that bag I gave you? Could you please get it for me and put it in Bray and mine's room? " Kimiko asked.   
  
Ebony nodded she looked at Kimiko with deep concern in her eyes, but left to retrieve the bag as Kimiko asked.   
  
"I will leave tonight, and I will be back here in two days." Kimiko said as she started to get up from the table.  
  
"Wait the mall rats will need something to prove that you are who you say you are. We could write a note." Lex said getting up and trying not to fight his sister on this.   
  
He knew once her mind was made up not even the apocalypse could stop her.   
  
"No they might search my stuff. I have a picture of you and me. I can use that but I will need something else. Something only they would know as yours." Kimiko said trying to think of something else.  
  
"I got it. Lex said as he bolted out of the room.  
  
Leaving Kimiko and Bray by themselves.   
  
" Are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to " Bray said as he ran his hand though her long hair.   
  
"I am sure. I feel semi-responsible for this whole thing." She said right before they kissed.   
  
Lex came back in the room.   
  
"This. Show this to Tai-san she will be able to tell them that this is mine and I would have had to of given to you no one but her knows I have it." Lex said.   
  
~A few hours later.~  
  
As Kimiko looked up at the mall and the guards thoughts of Zoot ran through her head she could see him driving past the mall in the police car yelling Power and Chaos. She hoped her plan would work. She didn't want to have to use plan B. Although she had a feeling she might.   
  
"Supreme Oracle, are you all right?" One of the guards asked   
  
"Yes I am fine take me to the Guardian. " Her thoughts went back to the camp.   
  
She can't believe she let Ebony cut her hair. She liked it but it had always been long. Ebony was right though she needed a change. Kimiko reached back and tried to pull her hair over her shoulder like she always did when she was nervous but her hair was only a little past her shoulders now so it didn't work to well. She had also changed her cloths to fit the what the chosen wear. she had a long blue jacket that only closed around the chest and flared out at her hips. She still wore the black Halter Top and blue leather pants that Ebony had given her. She remembered her and Bray saying good-bye, she thought to herself this could have waited a day. But it was to late she was here and there was no turning back not now.   
  
Her thoughts turned back to the day she meant Amber. Then that night when her and Bray had their special dinner, he was so understanding when she said that it wasn't time to tell everyone about Lex and her. It was his life therefore he should tell everyone in his time. As the guards took her to the Guardian she passed people that she could tell were mall rats. Dal did a good job describing all of them. She saw everyone but Tai-san. She wondered where she was, she would soon found out.   
  
"Let me announce you" the guard said   
  
As she stood out there she couldn't help but think she could leave now and no one would blame her.   
  
"Stop that!" she said quietly to herself. She was now angry with herself for even thinking that way.   
  
"Stop what?" a voice from her right said as she looked up she could believe who she saw it was him, it was really him.   
  
She ran up and hugged him; he returned the hug very quickly. He then pushed her away   
  
Please he doesn't know what I have done?" He said   
  
Kimiko decided to play clueless   
  
"What do you mean what you've done? Kimiko asked trying not to laugh because he was obviously frustrated with her return.   
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Luke asked.   
  
"He is ready for you." The guard said as he exited the room.   
  
Kimiko walked in followed by Luke as she walked in she saw the Guardian and Tai-san right beside him.   
  
"Finally, you have returned. This is now a true sign that everything is coming together. We have a new Supreme Mother, Kimiko let me introduce you." The Guardian said as he placed his hand on her low back guiding her to Tai-san.   
  
" No, need Guardian. Tai-san pleasure to meet you I bet you can't wait to become one of us. You do know of course you will have to renounce your old life? That includes your husband Lex, your tribe leader Bray and of course your tribe the Mall Rats." Kimiko said hoping to get a reaction to tell if she was playing along or if she had really betrayed Lex.   
  
"I see your gifts have only gotten strong. We were just about to talk about that when I heard you have come back to us." Continued the Guardian.   
  
"Only for a short time I still have much work to do. I saw last night that there were many here that needed to see the light so I came back I will have to still leave to continue my work outside of these walls. We are closer to bring the world of Zoot to light. " Kimiko said as she looked at Tai-san   
  
The Guardian nodded in agreement.   
  
"Now Guardian if you do not mind I would like to talk to Tai-san about her wise choice and get a feel for how far we have come with converting the Mall Rat." Kimiko continued  
  
"Of course, but do not wonder to far I will have your room made up for you and we will show the Mall Rats that we are now stronger than ever. Now that you have returned to us of course." The Guardian said  
  
"Guardian why don't we do it now they will doubt my powers if I am here long. They will say that I have had time to find out about them and that I am a fake. That will only fuel their desire to resist." Kimiko said as she walked down the hallway to the balcony to greet the tribe.  
  
The balcony soon came into view she was relieved it was right were Dal said it would be. The Mall Rats were already gathered there she tried hard to remember what Lex, Ebony, Bray, and Dal told her about everyone.   
  
"May I have everyone's attention? Thank you. I would like to say that even though most of you are unworthy to be here on this occasion, it is with great pleasure that I tell you that we are coming closer to reaching Zoot's master plan. The Supreme Oracle has come back to us her mission in nearly over. You Mall Rats by the miracle of Zoot will be given time with her and hopefully you will listen and learn from her which will bring you all closer to the true destiny.  
  
As Kimiko descended the stairs she felt as if she was walking into a den of lions naked with the whole world watching. She heard some one say she hasn't changed since they last saw her as she saw who it was she walked straight past the Guardian and into the area where the Mall Rats were standing she waved the guards back and she continues walking without any hesitation she walked up to Ned. She whispered in his ear.   
  
"You say one word Neddy and the will need to call you Betty. Then she walked around the rest of the group final stopping at KC.   
  
"You, you're the one that said he saw Zoot, so KC tell me have you seen anything else lately."   
  
Before he could answer Kimiko moved on.   
  
"Hello Alice, I am Kimiko. Where is you sister Ellie at. Oh I am sorry there she is. Hello Pride, Hello Ellie. How are we doing to day? Kimiko paused for a second.  
  
Guardian I will want to talk to this one first may I start with my meetings?" She said as she pointed to Pride.   
  
"Of course you may just have a guard..." The Guardian started  
  
"There is no need for that I will have the Supreme Mother with me." Kimiko said hoping that he would not fly off the handle for cutting him off in mid-sentence.   
  
"As you wish Supreme Oracle, Supreme Mother is that okay with you?" The Guardian said to Tai-san  



	11. Where To Start

**I know I have been really bad. Bad me, bad me. I promise to try and update more often. Anyway you know the drill... I own nothing, and no one. Replies remind me to update, and pie is very good. Man do I miss carbs... Stupid diet... Stupid cruise that I have to fit into a bathing suit for. Okay got off track for a second. Anyway hope you enjoy and now on with the story.**

Tai-san nodded and joined Kimiko with the other Mall Rats.

"Of course Guardian as you wish." Tai-san said

As Tai-san lead Kimiko and Pride to her old room Kimiko's stomach felt like it was doing flip flops. She felt that if they did not get to Tai-san's room soon she would collapse.

"Are you Okay? Do you need to sit or something?" Pride said as he looked at Kimiko with real concern in his eyes.

"No, thank you I am fine. I just want to get this talk over with a soon as possible." She said with a weak smile.

"You do know that you will not be able to convert any of us right?"

"Who said I was here to convert? I would never do that I just want to talk to you all about a message that was given to me." Kimiko said with a strong smile.

Pride just looked at her for a few moments until he tripped over cloudy. Then he decided he should watch where he was going. Tai-san had millions of thoughts going through her head. Tai-san knew Kimiko was the real thing how else could she have known about Lex and that she had to renounce everything in a public ceremony no one else knew about that. The Guardian said that it had never been done before. What if she was able to tell that she didn't want to become apart of the chosen? Would she tell or would she just play along and try to convert her?

"We're here." Tai-san said as she opened the door to her old room.

As Kimiko entered she shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief they were there. Now she could stop with part of the act.

"Can anyone hear us in this room?" Kimiko asked Tai-san

"No not unless they have their ear right up to the door and if that happen the door would move it isn't a very steady door. Tai-san said

"Good. Pride I know when you left the rebel camp to take Trudy back to Amber that you left just Lex, Ebony and Bray in charge of the other Tribes well a week after you left the camp I found it. Now please don't freak I am an old friend of Lex's we have known each other long before the Virus we grew up together. Anyway Tai-san Lex gave me this said and that you would know that I am telling the truth if he gave this to me and told me about it. I can't remember everything he told me about it but I was there when he bought it for her I didn't know he never told anyone about it. He bought it right before she moved." Kimiko said

As Kimiko babbled on she took a gold ring out of her pocket. It was Zandra's she never wore around the tribe because it didn't fit her so she kept it in her special memories box. No one but Tai-san knew this only because after Eagle Mountain Lex in a drunk state one night told her just about everything but he never mentioned any other girls in his life except one but he wouldn't say much except that she was dead and it was all his fault, then he left.

"Okay so what are you trying to tell us that Lex and the rest of the rebels are dead?" Tai-san asked interrupting Kimiko who was still babbling.

Tai-san was trying not to show any emotion just incase she was not what she said she was.

"Well if they were I would be really disgusted by your lack of caring for Lex and the rest of them. No, I am trying to tell you that I am on your side. Bray and I talked all last night about everything then this morning I decided to come here and try to break the Chosen down from the inside out. " Kimiko said

"Then prove it." Pride said finally

"Fine then follow me. Kimiko said walking out of the room and to the exit in the front of the mall.

"Stay, Here I will be right back." Kimiko said to Tai-san and Pride before turning to the guard.

"I am bring one of my converted in here they are not to be hassled don't even acknowledge their existence." Kimiko said

"But I must tell the Guar. " The guard started to say

" The Guardian has given me free reign you dare question his word? I should have you reported immediately and have you sent to away." Kimiko said trying not to sound how she felt.

All that was going through her mind was Lex saying that it will be all right. Oh why couldn't she believe him, she tried to believe him she just couldn't do it just not today at least. Even though she didn't see anything in the immediate future going wrong she had a hollow feeling in her stomach.

"I am sorry of course you are right. Is there anything else you need? The Guard said as he bowed his head in disgrace.

"Yes a room big enough for 6 people far away from prying eyes, and the following people brought to that room. Plus I need it to be done in complete secrecy even from the other guards. Do you understand me. After this order is given and completed it never happened. Am I right?" Kimiko said in her best intimidating voice.

Her heart was sinking into her stomach as she gave the orders hoping that someone smart enough to know about how things worked in the chosen wouldn't be around to hear. If someone did the plan would be ruined and she would be caught then put to death. As an example only of course. The Guardian holds no ill thoughts about anyone he just wants them to see the way of Zoot either in this life or the next.

As that last thought rolled through her head she could help but give a little smile about how funny it was. One nut case that didn't want to be dead leading a living nut case that wants to be dead. She handed the guard a piece of paper with the names of people she wanted in the room with her and her guest. As the guard looked at the paper upside down she realized he couldn't read so she grab the paper back and handed it to Tai-san who went to get the people without a word said they were all waiting in the room when Kimiko and a hooded figure entered the room.

Kimiko was giggling a bit as she walked in only because her purple cloak was so small on the figure. As they entered the room she looked around at everyone to make sure everyone was there. She saw Alice and Tai-san standing in one corner, with Pride in front of them giving off a very protective feel, and Ned stretched out on the couch. Kimiko walked over to Ned she just looked at him. When all of a sudden he lunged off the couch grabbing Kimiko in his arms bear hugging her and spinning her around as she giggled even more. As he put her down he had to grab her again or else she was going to lose her balance that is when the hooded figure came over and put his arm around the front of her waist and started to whisper something to her. As she looked at the others on the other side of the room she saw very confused looks be exchanged.

"I am sorry I should explain or maybe Lex should, since he knows you lot better than I do except for Neddy Boy here. She said as Lex took the cloak off.

"Lex!" Tai-san and Alice said at the same time as Tai-san ran up to Lex and hugged him. She thought to herself that she couldn't tell him not yet at least about her going to be the Supreme Mother. So she just focused on who Kimiko was and what was going on.

"It's good to see you too." Lex said right before he kissed his wife.

Kim just stood there with Ned he had his arm around her waist.

"Well I see you didn't believe her, I'm kinda glad you didn't. It's good to see you all. Nice to see you Pride we miss you at camp." Lex said with a smile

"I hate to interrupt but we have a lot to talk about and little time to do it in. Kimiko continued to talk to Lex but it was in another language Ned joined into the conversation. They seemed to all come to an agreement on something that was unknown to the others.

Finally Alice broke the conversation "In English please."

"Sorry old habit," Lex Began " You see me and Kimiko grew up together then about a year and half before the Virus hit we became friends with Ned and the twins. But we all got separated when the evacuation came to our area. Kimiko just found me a week after you left Pride. We have come up with a plan. We don't trust May as far as we can throw her. So that is where Kimiko comes in she is here undercover, she'll explain everything about how she came to be with the Chosen later but now we just wanted to get you all to believe us." Lex said turning to Kimiko knowing that he had already spent to much time there.

"I have to go I have spent to much time here. Bray and Ebony must be going out of their minds by now." Lex said with a little grin on his face.

"Hey!" Kimiko said as she smacked Lex on his arm.

"You be nice to them and give Bray my love and please be nice to Ebony for me. " Trying to give him her best puppy eyes (Which so far he has never been able to say no to).

"Okay." He gave Alice a hug, said good-bye to Ned and Pride and then whispered to Tai-san

"Please be careful and take care of Kimiko for me." He then kissed Tai-san and hugged her so tight she was unable to breathe for a while, but she didn't mind at all, until he said good-bye to Kimiko.

"Hey, you come here. " As she and Lex embraced her, he kissed on the cheek said a few words which no one could hear, hugged and kissed her again.

"Be careful I'll see you in two days. Please be careful" Lex said as he headed for the door Kim turned around

"Stay here I will be right back I want to make sure Lex gets out safely." She left the room.

Leaving the others to talk about what had just happened.

As Kimiko and Lex left the room, they looked at each other.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You can still back out and no one would blame you all you would have to do is walk out that door with me and never look back." Lex said as one last attempt to change her mind

"I am sure I will be fine. Besides I already talked to the guardian he knows I am here, if I would leave now he would never trust me again and then they would want me dead too. I can't risk it, they might take it out on the mallrats." Kimiko said in a whisper trying not to show her brother how scared she was.

"I love you so much, please be careful I will see you in two days." With that said Kimiko watched as Lex walked out of sight.

She turned back in to the mall and turn to the guard gave him a note and headed back to where the others were waiting.

Going on at the same time

As the door shut the group watched in disbelief.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Pride asked when he was sure they were gone.

"If Lex trusts her then I do to. You better be careful Tai-san you are turning a bit green." Alice said with a bit of a laugh.

"I don't know, I think we should trust her to a point but lets remember she is a part of the Chosen. " Tai-san said trying to change the subject quickly.

Just then Kimiko entered the room this time she was not accompanied by Lex but by Luke.

"Tai-san may I talk to you please?" Luke ask as he opened the door so they could talk in private.

"Is everything okay?" Tai-san asked.

"Yes everything is great now that the Supreme Oracle is back you may step down from being the Supreme Mother and let Kimiko do the job Zoot had in mind for her. I know that if you talk to the Guardian he will see that it is the right thing to do. I mean she was Zoot's favorite." Luke tried to finish.

"I don't think that is a wise idea just yet Luke. Someday maybe I will take my right full place in the destiny of the Chosen but for now I have greater plans to bring Zoot's dream to life." Kimiko said then she turned to Tai-san.

"They are waiting for you, and we are going to have a nice talk about how I came to be one of Zoot's followers. Now Luke if you don't mind I would like this to be private. If you could be sure that no one disturbs us." Before Luke could answer Kimiko thanked him and went back in the room where she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Now the hard part." Kim mumbled to herself

As she turned to the group images flashed in her head she could tell they wanted to believe her but they were scared. She couldn't help but smile after hearing about the legendary Mallrats they found what they thought was their best hope at the time a weird space cadet that happen to be her brother's wife. Thinking of Lex and her together made her laugh slightly out loud.

"What is so funny?" Pride asked as if finding his courage for the first time.

"Oh I was just thinking how funny it is that Lex's wife is one of the leaders of the Chosen. " She was about to be cut of by Alice when she said.

"I know Alice, she is just doing it to make things easier on you guys and hopefully talk some reason into the Guardian. But there is no talking to that man. I bet you all want to know how I got mixed in with all this anyway." Kimiko smiled and thought of where to start.


	12. Walking Nightmares

She explained everything that had happened, her and Lex growing up next door to each other. She figured it wasn't a lie because his room was the next-door down. She continued leaving out certain parts like the fight they had and her past occupation before the virus when they asked her how old she was she lied and said she was 17 even though she was 4 almost 5 years off in her age. But what is a couple of years especially now in this world. She told them about how she got to the camp even about her friendship with Ebony, and her relationship with Bray. (Needless to say they all thought she was like Trudy just obsessing over him after all Amber is back from the dead there was no way Bray would go to another person.) Kimiko knew what they were thinking and she just smiled.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown. As she stood up she looked over and mouthed the words _Please forgive me._' to the group. She finished by going over to Tai-san and said

"Zoot Be Praised." as Tai-san looked at her.

Then she saw the door was now open so Tai-san quickly responded

"And to his Chosen Victory."

As Kimiko turned around she said Now if you will excuse me I have to talk to Luke. We will continue are meetings another time.

As Luke and Kimiko turned the corner Luke slammed Kimiko against the wall she tried to call out not only from the pain but for help. It was to late Luke had his hand over her mouth. He quickly forced her into a room that was down the hall. He threw her on to a couch and shut the door as he did so the room went black.

As the door shut Kimiko leaped off the couch and tackled Luke and tried to knee him but he was to quick. He rolled over on top of her and tried to pin her arms, down but she was finally able to kick him. She was trying to find something anything to hit him with as much as she hated to after everything he has done for her, but she had to wipe all of that out of her head. Come on Kimiko just hit him she thought to herself, he couldn't be the same Luke you knew. If he were the same Luke he would never do this. Part of her wanted to kill him the other part wanted to get up smack him and yell what the Heck is wrong with you?

Against her better Judgment she chose the latter of the two. She pulled her knees up to her chest now looking back on it she didn't realize she could get her legs to bend that far up, the pain was now kicking in she must have pulled something. She felt her feet go into Luke's stomach. She kicked as hard as she could and he went flying into a nearby wall as she scrambled to her feet she felt a table. She ran her hands quickly over the table praying that there was a...

she said out loud.

There was a lamp on the table. She turned it on and she saw it was her room, but it couldn't be could it? She then noticed Luke walking toward her she pushed him to the ground and from a back pouch that hung on her belt, she pulled her knife she had almost forgot about it until it's case dug into her back when Luke was on top of her. She held the knife close to his throat. She left just enough room that when he breathed he wouldn't get cut by the blade, she didn't want to hurt him but she would if he forced her to.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asked as he tried to sit up.

"I am sorry but I had to talk to you somewhere, where you could not avoid the subject. I didn't mean to scare you. I am sorry." Luke said

Kimiko looked into his eyes. His eyes were the same as they were the last time she saw him, her guardian angel. She started to walk away from him.

"What is all of this about it's just like..." Kimiko was cut off by Luke wrapping his arms around her, she didn't even realize that she wasn't able to stand properly. She had pulled the muscles in her legs and now they felt like Jell-o from her kicking Luke off of her.

"I always hoped you would come back. Well come back under better conditions, like without the guardian here." Luke said as he turned her around and looked into her eyes.

He saw the confusion in her eyes but, he also saw so much more like love, hope, kindness, and his future. But he could never the guardian would not allow it she was Zoot's and only Zoot's.

"So I had them build your room everywhere we have gone just the way you left it. You do remember what happened don't you." He asked

She knew, she always would. How could he even ask her that how could anyone forget something like that? She could still smell the fumes and she could hear his laughter growing louder and louder. She snapped herself out of it. She couldn't think about that. She couldn't tip her hand. She need everyone to think that she thought it was an act of Zoot and not the Guardian. She needed to have everything come out of left field all at once or never at all.

"Bits." She finally said.

"Can we go get something to eat?" She quickly said as she headed out of the room and to the café.

As Kimiko and Luke sat in the café eating they started to talk.

"How much do you remember?" Luke whispered

"Like I said just parts like I remember the fire, trying to get out and then you looking over me with tears in your eyes. Then the next thing I am with a girl who is talking to me." Kimiko said trying to avoid eye contact she hated to lie.

After everything her father put Lex and her through. She couldn't stand liars, even though she was turning into one.

"I need to go for a walk. " Kimiko said getting up from the table.

Heading out of the mall she blew past the Guardian before he had a chance to talk to her. She pushed away a guard who was standing in her way he went straight into a wall.

Once she was out of sight she started to run. All she could think about was going to camp and Lex, she had to talk to him she couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know the truth. He wasn't going to be happy but he needed to know, about everything that has happened before and after the virus. She ran as fast as she could when she finally had to stop. She found a big tree to lean on she should have known she couldn't run in the outfit she was now wearing. She couldn't believe the Guardian insisted on her wearing this thing it wasn't half bad but she couldn't do anything in it including breath. As she looked down on the outfit she was now wearing.

She took in how it look on her, the shirt was forest green one sleeve on one side nothing on the other with a black corset over top of it pulled as tight as it could. The pants left little to the imagination she let out a small laugh thinking about what Lex's reaction was going to be. The pants fit her perfectly but had little use, it wouldn't be able to keep her warm considering that there was a small one inch slit every half inch going all the way up to the waste band. She decided she better get going if she was going to make it to the camp and back before nightfall.

"You stupid girl you don't even know where you're going or what you are going to say when you get to camp and back to the mall." She said to herself

"Do you always talk to yourself." Kimiko spun around to see who it was.

She was so happy to see Dal standing there.

"Hi is everything okay I thought you weren't coming back for 2 more days." Dal asked.

"Everything is fine. I just needed to talk to Lex and I didn't want to wait. But I just realized he took me a different way to get to the mall, so I could see where the meeting place is. So I am afraid I am lost." Kimiko said still following Dal through the woods.

"Well you weren't to far off." Dal said as he stepped through the woods to the camp.

As Kimiko stepped through she looked around and saw Lex deep in conversation with Bray she couldn't help but smiling at the sight of those to getting along. Then Lex had to go and foul it up. He saw Kimiko standing there and pushed Bray away from him started to run towards Kimiko. As he got close enough she could see the worry in his eyes. As she looked behind him there was Bray with the same look not to far behind him.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here? Did that creep do anything to you?" Lex shot off question after question.

He kept turning her around and looking at her to make sure that she had no injuries. Kimiko was just starting to feel as if she was going to lose her balance from Lex turning her so much, when Bray finally caught up to Lex.

"Lex if she is hurt you're probably only making it worse, plus she can't get a word in edge wise with the way you are carrying on." Bray said as he put his hand on Lex's shoulder.

Kimiko was thankful Dal was there, as she leaned on him to regain some of her balance. She looked at Bray and their eyes meant one another. That's when the whole world seemed to stop. Everything went into slow motion as she watch him. At first she couldn't figure out what was happening Bray ran towards her and grabbed her

It's okay. Don't worry, I've got you. She heard Bray say as she closed her eyes

As Bray helped Kimiko to the ground she decided that it would be best if she just sat there for a moment just to make sure that when she got up she wouldn't fall. As Kimiko started to get up she was offered a hand which she great fully took, when she looked up the first thing she saw was that the hand belonged to The Guardian. Looking around everything started moving in slow motion again. Dal and Ebony were in front of her covered in blood, Bray and some of the others from camp were fighting the chosen and Lex stood in front of her with two guards by his sides. She got up and tried to run to him, but the Guardian stopped her by grabbing her that is when he threw her into total shock by kissing her.

"Thank you my dear. Zoot will be proud we never would have found this camp if it wasn't for you." As Lex heard the Guardian say this he broke away from the two guards.

Kimiko tried to stop him but it was to late. The knife that was in Kimiko's holder on her back was now in her stomach and she fell to the ground. She could her Lex talking to her.

"Everyone is dead and it is all because of you! You are not my sister! I don't even know who you are anymore!"

The last things she saw was Bray killing Lex. Then with his back turned to them, the Guardian turned and killed Bray. As his lifeless body hit the ground everything started to go black.


End file.
